A Match
by crearealidad
Summary: It was palpable at this point. I needed to be the one that finally gave her this and I was damn well going to do it right.


Title: A Match

Characters: Brennan/Cam

Rating: M/NC-17

Prompt from tokenblkgirl: Brennan/Cam, domination and from sweetjamielee: Brennan/Cam, Strap-on play at the kinkinthebones community on livejournal

Kinks: Domination, Strap-on Play, Sex (kinda) in public,

Spoilers: Set early Season 3, but no spoilers

Summary: It was palpable at this point. I needed to be the one that finally gave her this and I was damn well going to do it right.

Author's Note: No beta here. All issues are my own.

In retrospect, going out for drinks with Dr. Brennan was probably not the best decision I'd ever made. I should have headed straight home to my vibrator or a long soaking bath. Wound up and horny was not the time to be lowering my inhibitions with my ever-curious colleague. Especially not when I was already noticing how much of her skin was exposed by that thin tank top and those khaki shorts she'd slipped into before we walked out of the lab together. It had been nearly five years since I'd last been with a woman, but she looked damned good and it had been way too long.

The bar was crowded and the open doors leading out to the patio were doing nothing to vent the stifling heat inside. We settled in on a couple of stools at the bar. Inevitably, we started talking about the male prospects in the bar before we even finished round one. Clearly I wasn't the only one feeling needy in all this summer heat. But the offerings quickly failed to hold our interest so, with a few leading questions, we stumbled past the topic of Seeley into exes and that's where the trouble began.

As I was ordering my fourth beer, I made some off-handed comment about my foray into domination. I can't even remember what I said but the door was clearly open and she walked right through it. By the time that fourth beer arrived, she'd slid her bar stool right up next to mine as she leaned in close to my ear to talk. Apparently, role play was an integral part of Dr. Brennan's sex life. Her tastes ran towards control and dominance, but she had yet to find a partner who could successfully dominate her to her satisfaction.

Sober, I probably would have engaged her in a conversation about the importance of established rules, boundaries, and finding someone who is a good match for your particular temperament and desires. But hell, I would not have been having that conversation sober. We never would have made it past Seeley. But her fingers had somehow slipped over onto my thigh and were toying with the inseam of my slacks as she matter-of-factly admitted that she's looking for someone to physically and mentally dominate her. It was all I could do not to drag her back to the bathroom and down on her knees right then and there.

I took her admission as a suggestion and ran with it; Took her wrist and tugged her out of her seat to stand between my knees before she could react. She resisted only slightly then as I brought her in close and guided her hand down to the crotch of those tiny shorts. Catching my heels against the wrung on the chair, I lifted my thighs to block the view from the rest of the crowded bar as I pressed my fingers into hers until I had three of her fingers curled against the seam. Her breathing hitched just slightly as I started pressing and releasing her fingers against the seam, just enough to stimulate her, but definitely not enough for satisfaction.

For the first time since I'd began, I drew my gaze up her body, taking note of the fact that her nipples were already firmly pressing against the her black tank top before meeting her eyes. Her eyes were cast down, chin tilted just slightly down and damn if she wasn't worrying at that lower lip with her teeth. I leaned in then, brought my lips to her ear, loving the way she whimpered as I told her to keep her fingers moving even when I removed my hand. Tilting my head down, I could see the tops of her breasts and her fingers curling underneath of her as she obeyed me.

"You really do want this, don't you Temperance," I teased, watching her hips squirm at the use of her first name. Despite the roaring crowd around us, all I could think about was the delicious smell of her skin and hair as I nipped at her ear and along the side of her throat, asking her to tell me about what she liked. By the time I had nipped and sucked my way down to her creamy shoulders, I had my hands groping and caressing her ass and the backs of her thighs. She was quivering against me by the time I'd reached the conclusion that Dr. Temperance Brennan was indeed a very kinky woman, the kind that, if not for the professional and legal ramifications, probably would have quite enjoyed it if I had taken her back to the bathroom to have my way with her.

For a time, I nearly forgot we were actually in the bar. She was so damned good, pliable in my hands and hung on my every word as I talked to her. Even through the noise, I could hear the small sounds she was emitting and it wasn't long before I took hold of her free hand wrapped it around my neck, drawing her closer. Those trim nails kept skimming along the back of my neck in her excitement. When I asked her if she liked having a special name while being dominated, those fingers clung roughly to me as she whispered back quickly, "Girl, I like to be just Girl."

It was all over at that point. No turning back. I was flushed with heat, wet, and struggling to keep my breathing under control as I pulled my face away from the skin of her chest, raking my fingers up her back. I wove one hand into her hair and pulled her face back until we were eye to eye and watched her eyes darting over my face as I smiled at her. My other hand slid back down and into the waist of her shorts until I found elastic edge of the top of her panties. She licked her lips as my fingers slide under the fabric, frozen by my hold on her head. "Tell me, girl. Are your panties nice and wet yet?"

My fingers inched a little lower just at the top of her ass, one finger sliding just barely into the tight space. Her hips pressed forwards as she whimpered just one word, "Yes," then paused strangely, catching my eye as if she wanted to say more.

I smiled, knowing what she wanted and pressed my finger further down, teasing over her anus and into the slick folds of her slit. She shuddered as I tightened my grip on her hair and instructed her, "From now on, you address me as Ma'am or Mistress, girl. Understood?" My voice was rougher than I'd intended in my excitement, but clearly I'd hit my mark as her eyes widened in response.

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied, her voice devoid of its usual confidence. Evidently, I was not the only one swept up in the wave of heat and lust. I found I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I held her there, just far enough away to look slowly down her body, appraising her flushed skin and the taut lines of her muscles with a possessive streak that I hadn't felt in ages. I wanted her as my own and I knew it was time to get us the hell out of that damned bar.

But she looked damned delicious like that, her back just slightly arched, her chin pulled high by my grip, nothing at all like the Temperance Brennan that I thought I knew. Holding her steady, I leaned in and suckled at the base of her throat, nipping my way up to her chin before taking possession of her lips. I didn't give her room to move, just devoured her cool mouth, then pulled back slowly, dragging her lower lip before breaking the contact. It was definitely high time to get the hell out of there.

I didn't want to give her an inch of control back for fear that need in her eyes would slip away. Instead, I released her only briefly, before taking hold of her wrists and twisting her around to face away from me, bending both elbows to bring her arms across her back. Leaning in, I whispered in her ear that it was time to go, pushing her head down and gripping her arms firmly with my other hand. Giving her a push, I guided her out with one hand on her arms and the other on her shoulder.

Too drunk to drive, I was happy to see a cab already approaching and flagged it down. The drive back to my place felt like ages as I forced her to sit with her arms behind her and kept one hand on the back of her neck. It wasn't until I had her out of the cab and standing at the door to my apartment that I finally questioned my judgement. Her eyes were wild with excitement and I found myself wondering what the hell I was thinking. But the moment she let out a whimpered sigh of relief as I took her into the air-conditioned environment of my apartment I remembered exactly what I

The minute the door was closed behind us, pushed her back to my bedroom. She resisted for a moment, seemingly having her own rational thoughts on the matter. I wasn't about to let her over-think this and back out now. As soon as we were back in the bedroom, I forced her to stand against the side of the bed and bent her over, pushing her hands up above her head and her face down into the comforter. She squirmed beneath me as I held her down, grinding my hips against her ass, my free hand skimming up the back of her thigh to grope her ass. My fingers found the crotch of those little shorts and discovered that during the trip she had soaked through the fabric. I hummed my approval as I gave her ass a few short swats before standing up fully, leaving her on the bed. Walking around to the other side, I opened the closet as I talked to her, "You've done very well, so far my girl. I am going to give you one more choice this evening as a reward for pleasing me thus far."

Smiling, I spotted what I was looking for in the small bin at the end of my shoe rack. Coming back to the side of the bed, I faced her and told her to look at me. She lifted her head from mattress as I set her options in front of her: To the left, handcuffs and a two pairs of metal rods. To the right, I placed a blindfold and a leather harness with a black dildo attached to it. I told her then to reach out and touch the one she wanted. She took a moment, surveying the objects, but her gaze finally settled on the strap on. Swallowing hard, she eased one hand over and touched the blindfold. I asked her if she had ever been fucked with a strap on. Her fingers were shaking and while she said that she hadn't, she was clearly excited by the prospect.

Quickly I set aside the other option, and turned back to her and scooped up the harness first, walking around to her side of the bed and teasing the tip of the dildo along the back of her thighs and over her crotch. "Do you want me to fuck you, Temperance?" I asked, forcing the length of the dildo against the length of her slit, easing it back and forth. She shuddered and I could hear her gasping as she whimpered a yes. I paused a moment, waiting for her to gather her breath to complete her sentence, but her hips rocked back against the dildo without another word. Immediately I pulled the dildo away, setting it aside and slapped the bare skin just below the cuffs of her shorts. She let out a surprised yelp but quickly quieted as I asked, "How are you to address me, girl?"

"You said to address you as Ma'am or Mistress... Ma'am," she replied quickly, her tone soft and apologetic.

"Get up, girl," I instructed, taking a step back and watched as she sprung up from the bed and stood in front of me. Gruffly, I instructed her strip, one article of clothing at a time, until she was nude in front of me. I was loving it, all those little glances at me, hoping for some sign of approval, but I gave her none. The stark lighting of the bedroom left her skin so light, the only color the patch of auburn curls at the juncture of her thighs, and the rosy color of her nipples. Once nude, I still gave her nothing, revelling in the need in her eyes as I made her get down on her knees, legs spread, hands behind her back.

Leaning in, I checked her position with my hands, copping a generous feel as I unnecessarily adjusted her, groping her soft breasts and bouncing them in my hand. She was already shaking, but I wanted more. Dropping my hand lower, I roughly cupped my fingers into her folds, griding them sharply against her clit. "Very wet. That's good at least, girl," I told her, withdrawing my hand as swiftly as it had arrived and walked away from her and began undressing slowly. "Stay right there. If you want to be fucked, you're going to have to earn it. Why don't you reach over and pick up that strap on for me, girl."

Letting my blouse slide to the floor, I turned away from her, realizing that I was now sober but it's still wasn't doing a damn thing to stop me. I slipped off my bra as I stepped out of my heels. I instructed her to suck on the dildo, telling her that I expected to be able to hear her slurping on it. Unfastening my pants, I listened, hearing her begin noisily lapping and sucking at the dildo. I wanted to turn and look, but she needed this if I was going to manage this. It was palpable at this point. I needed to be the one that finally gave her this and I was damn well going to do it right.

Once I was fully undressed I turned back towards her and was overwhelmed by the sight of her. A cascade of auburn hair curled over most of her face as she slid that dildo in and out of her mouth. The sight of her there, legs spread with arousal flushing her skin and the smell of her in the air, left my knees weak and I stood there, watching her for a long moment as I brought myself back into control. Slowly, I returned to her, stopping directly in front of her, hands on my hips as I watched her. "My girl, look up at me while you do that."

Her head tipped back and I heard her breath catch as she took me in, meeting my eyes eagerly. "Yes Ma'am," she offered softly and then resumed the task of sucking on the dildo, licking the shaft then taking it deeply into her mouth. I smiled at her eagerness. Encouraged, she began turning her head and working her mouth more actively on the toy, leaving it slick from her mouth.

"Very good, girl," I told her, taking the dildo from her hand and leaning down to place a soft kiss against her moist lips. She smiled broadly as I straightened the straps for the harness before holding it back out to her. "Now, put this on me, girl. It's almost time to fuck you."

She moaned, taking the straps from me. The process was awkward, but eventually with a little instruction, she managed to get it attached. When she was done, she looked up, expectantly, awaiting the next command, but instead, I asked her a question, wanting to make her wait a little longer. "So, my girl," I began, taking the dildo in my hand and stroking it like a cock, testing out the tightness of the straps and the position. "You've never had one of these before?"

"No, Mistress," she replied, her eyes turned up at me, but I could tell she was keeping on eye on the dildo as I continued stroking, smiling at her.

"What about a pussy? Have you ever tasted one, girl?" I asked, watching intently for her response.

Her eyes quickly darted down to my crotch, then back up as she licked her lips. "Only my own, Ma'am."

Smiling coyly, I bent down and roughly pushed a finger along her slit and into her pussy. I hooked my finger inside of her. Immediately she tightened around my finger as I pulled her hips forward from inside, rubbing against the inner walls before withdrawing quickly. She watched me as I brought my finger to my lips, my tongue darting out to taste her then sucked the whole finger into my mouth, moaning quietly.

"Now," I said, grinning as I stepped closer to her, letting the dildo touch her face as she straightened, awaiting my next instruction. "You have just one more thing to do before you can be fucked." Bending forward, I snatched the blindfold off of the bed, immediately sliding it over her eyes. "You need to get your Mistress ready. You can't expect to be allowed to cum when you haven't even pleasured your Mistress, now can you?"

With a little guidance, she brought her fingers to my slit, tentatively at first, then quickly worked two finger inside of me in short quick thrusts. For the first time that night, I allowed myself to let her hear my excitement, moaning and gasping as her fingers worked. When she leaned in, adjusting the dildo upward and began sucking at my clit, I wove my fingers into her hair, gripping for balance as she explored. She imprecise and struggled for the right angle, but her inexperience excited me and I was already so close that it didn't take her long to have me quivering under her touch.

Her free hand slid up my stomach and found my breasts, her thumb rolling along the undersides before capturing my nipples and tugging softly in time with her teasing tongue. The sight of her there, all auburn curls and soft skin, drove me quickly to the edge. Not ready to be done, I pulled her face back by her hair and turned her up to look at me. Unable to resist, I bent once more, kissing her lips fully this time. My tongue swept out, tasting my wetness there and then pressed into her mouth. She groaned and leaned into the kiss instinctively, sucking at my lips and whimpering with disappointment when I pulled away.

Pulling her to her feet and taking her over to the bed, I raked my fingers along the backs of her thighs and cupped her ass before kicking her legs apart and forced her to bend forward. The smell of her filled my nose as I ran my hands over her. I rubbed the dildo along her slit, ensuring that it was ready before pressing the tip inside of her pussy, but didn't go any further.

"Temperance?" I asked, moving the tip of the dildo just slightly against her opening.

"Yes, Mistress?" she replied, her hips straining back towards me.

"Who do you belong to?" I demanded, pulling back just a bit more.

Her fingers curled tightly into the bed as she whimpered quietly. "You, Mistress. I'm your girl."

I felt my own ache swell at her words as I replied, "Very good girl, very good." I sunk the tip into her then, adding reward to the praise. The happy sigh that escaped her lips made me quiver as I eased the dildo into her fully. I began slowly, feeling the resistance pulling on the straps with each thrust, but quickly increased the pace, encouraged by the groans she was emitting. It seemed almost surreal as I slid my fingers down and found her clit, rubbing it roughly as I fucked her, revelling in the sound and sight of her.

She grabbed at the comforter, bucking back towards the dildo. Her skin was hot and sweaty under my touch, but she gave no indication of growing tired. When she began to beg me to let her cum of her own volition, I felt my own orgasm reach the brink. "Not yet, Temperance," I told her sympathetically, sliding the dildo out of her and sliding two fingers inside in it's place. Pressing them against the walls, I felt my own pussy tighten as hers grabbed at my fingers as I gave her permission to cum. Her release came then as my thumb found its way to her clit, rubbing only a few brief circles. I watched the tightness ripple up her back as she muffled her face against the comforter.

I allowed her a moment to catch her breath before turning her over on her back and climbing up on the bed. She whimpered at the feel of the bed moving, turning her head as though it would allow her to see. Double checking the blindfold mask first, I then carefully straddled her head, lowering my slit to just above her. Without a word, her hands slipped up my thighs and found my folds and then I felt her mouth on my clit. She sucked in earnest, nipping and teasing at the tip, almost to the point of being too much. When I came, I could hear her murmuring against me quiet thank yous through the waves of heat and excitement that raced through me.

As soon as I was able, I rose up from her face, the shock of what we had just done only beginning to sink in as I leaned down and kissed her sticky lips, my hands running over her breasts and stomach. Pulling back from the kiss, I helped her slide off the blindfold, shocked to see the immense gratitude I saw in her eyes. Not a word was spoken, but she sat up and pressed her cheek against my chest, her fingers running over me, seemingly exploring. I indulged myself and leaned into her touch, burying my face in her hair. The silence was comfortable, but my mind began to wander, going over the ramifications of returning to work.

We remained in our loose embrace until our skin had grown cool. Dr. Brennan was the first to speak, lifting her face away from me, examining my face for a moment before asking, "Please tell me you never did this to Booth." Her lips spread to grin and I had to laugh as I shook my head.

"Goodness, no. Seeley would have a coronary before he'd do anything that kinky in bed," I replied, still chuckling. "You on the other hand, Temperance..." My voice trailed off and I finished my statement with a kiss, swallowing her laughter as well.

As our lips parted and she murmured, "Temperance is yours, Mistress." I nodded my approval, giving her a playful pat on the head with the distinct feeling that I"d be seeing her again.


End file.
